


На закат

by K_Project_team, Shamanka_Ingrid



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Action & Romance, Gen, M/M, mystics
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 19:22:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13724355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_Project_team/pseuds/K_Project_team, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamanka_Ingrid/pseuds/Shamanka_Ingrid
Summary: Трасса пересекала каменистую пустошь, которая выглядела бы серой и скучной, если бы не мягкий золотистый свет заходящего солнца. По правую руку уже всходил бледный и тонкий серп новорожденной луны. Тоцука прижимался к его спине, крепко обхватив руками за талию, и молчал.Бесконечно ехать на закат. Какой идиот решил, что это может наскучить?





	На закат

**Author's Note:**

> Ситуационные отсылки к “Знакам дороги” Р. Желязны, книгам Н. Игнатовой (сеттинг Дороги (Трассы) частично позаимствован из них); вселенным CLAMP и Adachitoka.

Попетляв среди невысоких гранитных скал, поросших цветущим утесником и вереском, Трасса снова стала похожа на шестьдесят шестое шоссе — ровная серая лента с желтым пунктиром, уходящая за горизонт. По обе стороны от нее расстилалась теперь очередная пустыня: глинистая корка земли с пучками жухлой травы, неряшливо разбросанные по поверхности красные холмы с узором из горизонтальных линий породы, неправдоподобно синее небо без единого облака. Похоже на Аризону, какой ее показывали в фильмах. Может, это и правда была одна из Америк, которых на Трассе попадалось не меньше десятка, но скорее всего — просто схожий пейзаж. Слишком уж долго тянулись эти необитаемые холмики без признаков хоть какого-нибудь жилья.  
Некоторые считают, что ехать все время прямо скучно, но Микото на дороге не скучал. Ему нравилось двигаться вперед, оставляя за собой разрезанное серой чертой плато, растрескавшееся от долгой засухи и подернутое рябью холмов на дне, или каменистые пустоши с мясистыми кактусами и перебегающим дорогу перекати-полем, или песчаные барханы, или бесконечные кукурузные поля. Болота и леса нравились меньше, но тоже ничего. В их серо-зеленой мрачности было что-то притягательное. Только заснеженные равнины он старался проскочить быстрее: слепящий белый пейзаж вызывал неприятные ощущения.  
Еще ему нравилось слушать хищный рык мотора, поэтому его мотоцикл звучал как обычный байк, хотя никакой необходимости в том не было. На обычном двигателе внутреннего сгорания по Трассе далеко не уедешь, здесь другие принципы передвижения.  
Клинок покоился в ножнах за спиной. Скажи ему кто-нибудь в прежние времена, что он станет путешествовать с оружием, а тем более — с мечом, Микото без долгих разговоров врезал бы такому предсказателю. Однако все меняется. Прежняя жизнь осталась так далеко, что отдельные детали начали стираться из памяти, а в нынешней была только бесконечная Дорога. Впрочем, он не был уверен, следует ли называть теперешнее состояние жизнью. Не то чтобы Микото раньше не приходилось сталкиваться со всякой сверхъестественной ерундой, но даже по его меркам здесь все было слишком странным.  
Горизонт изменился — подернулся радужной бензиновой пленкой, как мыльный пузырь, а это значило, что спокойный аризонский ландшафт скоро закончится.  
Когда Микото пересек границу, в лицо ударил обжигающе холодный ветер. Дорога была покрыта инеем, и мотоцикл слегка вело, но останавливаться не хотелось. Кольнуло неприятное чувство, что за ним наблюдают, и он подумал, что спешиться все же придется, но не успел: в паре десятков метров перед ним возникло в воздухе сверкающее ледяное пугало с гадкой рожей, напоминающей перемороженную мумию, и он едва успел выхватить меч из ножен. Ледяная тварь рассыпалась осколками, но он, конечно, не удержал равновесие и заскользил жестким наколенником по мерзлому асфальту — иней неожиданно оказался его союзником, иначе наколенник бы не спас. Выровнять байк одной рукой было нереально, и он летел юзом, пока его не вынесло на обочину, где на него напала вторая тварь. Разделавшись с ней, Микото наконец смог подняться на ноги и подготовиться к встрече с двумя ее подружками. Пятая возникла за его спиной, и Микото развернулся, полоснув ее клинком по диагонали. Потом постоял немного, отряхнул с себя ледяную крошку — она не таяла на перчатках и куртке, а осыпалась битым стеклом. Лицо покалывало.  
Нужно было сваливать поскорее, и он не без опаски убрал меч в ножны и поднял байк. Однако больше на него никто не нападал, и Микото без приключений добрался до следующей границы.  
  
#  
  
Первое, что он увидел тогда, были звезды. Огромное звездное небо, какого никогда не бывало над мегаполисом, вечно полыхающим электрическим заревом.  
Микото лежал на теплой земле. Жесткие травинки кололи шею и голые руки. Он пошевелился и почувствовал боль в груди, в том месте, где его проткнул насквозь меч Синего короля. Однако раны не было, не было даже шрама — вообще ничего. Только глухая боль, которая скоро прошла, хотя потом время от времени возвращалась.  
Микото сжал кулак, но пламя не появилось. Ничего похожего на красную ауру он больше не ощущал.  
Что ж, хотя бы здесь не будут мучить кошмары, чем бы ни оказалось это “здесь”. А там, в Шизуме… кажется, Мунаката успел вовремя. Микото надеялся, что успел.  
Из-за верхушек деревьев по правую руку взошла странная луна — маленькая, золотая и гладкая, без привычного глазу рельефа, — а вслед за ней появилась вторая, более крупная и бледная. В их тусклом свете Микото заметил предмет, лежавший на траве рядом с ним. Это оказались ножны, по-видимому, деревянные, обмотанные кожаной лентой.  
В мечах он разбирался ровно настолько, чтобы понять, что клинок, вложенный в ножны, не похож ни на традиционные японские катаны, ни на сабли Скипетра. Других мечей Микото видеть не доводилось, не считая Дамоклов, которые были все же символами, а не оружием. Найденный меч был, вероятно, западный, или вовсе принадлежал этому месту с двумя лунами, которое никак не могло находиться в привычном ему мире.  
Клинок был прямой и довольно узкий, с желобком посередине, на котором скорее прощупывался, чем просматривался тонкий узор. Рукоять казалась слишком длинной по сравнению с размером клинка, ее можно было взять обеими руками, но меч был достаточно легким, чтобы держать его одной.  
Ощущение ему понравилось, но в нем не было смысла. Микото никогда не учился кендо, и вообще не признавал никакого оружия, кроме собственных кулаков. Раньше он вполне ими обходился, еще до того, как получил красную ауру и королевский статус от Дрезденской плиты. Он вложил клинок обратно в ножны и опустил на траву. Однако, отойдя на десяток шагов, вернулся.  
Оставлять меч казалось неправильным. "Может, найду того, кому он принадлежит. Или продам", — решил он, уже зная, что не сделает этого.  
Длинный ремень позволил перекинуть ножны за спину, освободив руки. Микото пошел наугад, не выбирая направления, огибая заросли кустарников и обходя блестящие лоскуты неба под ногами, поросшие звездной ряской. Когда обе луны зашли, остановился подремать, положив меч рядом с собой, а наутро двинулся дальше, напившись из озерца — вода была странной на вкус, но ничего другого все равно не предвиделось.  
К Дороге он вышел к вечеру — поднялся на пыльное серое полотно с выбоинами и пошел на закат, не раздумывая.  
С тех пор он всегда двигался по Трассе в одном направлении и, скорее всего, не смог бы изменить его, даже если бы очень захотел. Хотя ему никогда не приходила в голову мысль повернуть обратно.  
  
#  
  
Прикрепленный на руле коммуникатор замигал: поймал местную сеть. Разного рода беспроводная связь работала примерно в трех мирах из десяти, и комм был настроен на несколько диапазонов, но весил он при этом чуть ли не полкило, поэтому приходилось цеплять его на байк и забирать в комнату на время ночлегов в мотелях.  
Сейчас Микото ехал по населенной местности, среди полей и виноградников, с обеих сторон дороги то и дело возникали ровные ряды платанов в камуфляжной униформе, сторожившие обочины. Солнце стояло в зените, но ему зверски хотелось спать: у ракхаду* с Трассы свой отсчет времени, не зависящий от местного. Микото съехал на обочину и просмотрел сообщения: реклама магазинов, гостиниц и ресторанчиков на незнакомом языке, но с понятными каждому пиктограммами, и объявление на унилингве. Полицейский участок города Ио сообщал об исчезновении некой Гайи Фо, причем это был уже четвертый случай за последние два месяца. В мирном городишке среди виноградников явно завелся либо живой серийный маньяк, либо охочая до человечины немертвая дрянь. Первое было по части полиции, а вот второе — уже его специальность. Микото решил остановиться в Ио, отоспаться и навести справки. В конце концов, если ему здесь не понравится, всегда можно просто свалить.  
Сетевые гостиницы еще сюда не добрались — наверное, съезды с Трассы появились не так давно. Микото остановился в той, которая выглядела посовременнее: он не был поклонником необоснованно лелеемой старины со сквозняками и холодными каменными стенами. Заплатил за комнату за два дня вперед, положил меч и коммуникатор на низкий столик, стянул куртку, ботинки и наколенники со штанами, завалился на кровать и проспал до местного вечера.  
  
Микото почти не удивился, когда встретил в полицейском участке знакомые лица. Вспомнить имена было сложнее, но он все же выудил из дальних складов памяти профайлы, которые ему давным-давно показывал Кусанаги.  
— Привет, — он без приглашения уселся на обшарпанный стул. — Акияма, Бензай.  
— Мы знакомы? — настороженно отозвался Синий, сидевший за терминалом. Акияма. Второй стоял у него за спиной, опершись на спинку кресла и заглядывал в экран, но поднял взгляд, когда Микото вошел. Оба были в гражданском, но это ничего не меняло: синемундирники есть синемундирники, даже если они его не узнают. К этой особенности Трассы Микото уже привык. Он время от времени встречал людей из своей прошлой жизни, но еще никто из них не вспомнил его, за одним исключением.  
Ему однажды объяснили, что это, строго говоря, не совсем те люди, которых он знал прежде, но это было слишком сложно. Проще считать, что старые знакомые страдают провалами в памяти.  
— Встречались, но вы меня не помните.  
Проще и выгоднее. Когда у тебя есть информация, которой нет у второй стороны — или вторая сторона думает, что она у тебя есть, — это дает преимущество в переговорах. Когда-то эти тонкости Микото не волновали, потому что все переговоры брал на себя Кусанаги, но теперь все приходилось делать самому.  
— Ты вообще кто такой?  
— Суо Микото. “Специалист по паранормальным преступлениям против людей”, — процитировал Микото презрительно. — Вы это так называете, вроде.  
— Суо, — задумчиво протянул Бензай. — Я что-то читал о нем. Проблемный тип.  
— Мы не давали запрос на силгейра**, — поморщился Акияма. — Тебе лучше уехать из города.  
— Я по поводу дела Гайи Фо, — лениво пояснил Микото. — Видел объявление.  
— У тебя что-то есть? — тут же подобрались оба копа.  
— Нет. У вас есть. Если поделитесь информацией, будет больше шансов найти ее живой.  
— Обнаглели совсем, стервятники, — покачал головой Бензай. — Сказали же тебе — вали отсюда. Это дело полиции.  
Как же все-таки приятно дразнить Синих: они так забавно реагируют, особенно когда ничего не могут сделать. А они не могут — по крайней мере, пока.  
Микото встал:  
— Увидим. Вы рядом с Трассой, ребята, в ваш городишко что угодно могло пролезть. Но я в любом случае не нуждаюсь в вашем разрешении, чтобы здесь находиться.  
Он развернулся и вышел, не давая им времени придумать ответ.  
  
В комнате было пусто, и на первый взгляд ничего не изменилось, разве что меч и комм на столике как будто немного сдвинулись, но ему могло и показаться. Судя по разобранной постели и влажным полотенцам в ванной, горничные сюда еще не наведывались. Он покосился на меч, пожал плечами и сказал вслух:  
— Ладно. Я собираюсь заказать пиццу.  
Дождавшись доставки, он с коробками, коммуникатором, пепельницей и бутылкой пива из минибара расположился на постели, расстелив рядом туристическую карту, захваченную в гостиничном лобби. Масштаб был мелковат и детальность так себе, но как черновик сгодится. Завтра надо купить нормальную, а то с коммом в руках сильно не побегаешь, да и связь есть не везде.  
Микото выписал из полицейских сводок имена других жертв и отметил на карте адреса всех четверых, покрутил так и сяк, но это ничего не дало. Посмотрел профайлы: двое мужчин, две женщины, совершенно разный возраст и род занятий. Водитель из местного филиала транспортной компании, приезжающий на каникулы студент, пожилая пенсионерка и официантка средних лет — та самая Гайя Фо, что пропала последней. Довольно странный список, как для жертв серийного убийцы.  
Перед тем, как сгрести все с кровати и заснуть, Микото в последний раз посмотрел на карту — взгляд зацепился за смутно знакомое название: Айнор. Он не сумел вспомнить, где видел его, но терять все равно было нечего.  
— Окей. Завтра съездим посмотрим, что там за Айнор.  
  
Только проехав пару десятков миль по внутренним дорогам, он понял, насколько сильно подвела его так называемая интуиция.  
Здоровенный билборд на въезде в городок возвещал, что лучшая в округе частная пивоварня предлагает ценителям натуральное пиво “Айнор” без консервантов. И теперь-то Микото вспомнил, где видел название: бутылка этого самого “Айнора” стояла в минибаре рядом с той, которую он ухватил наугад вчера вечером.  
Это ж надо было так облажаться.  
Отлепив ладонь от лица, он покурил, подумал и решил все-таки доехать до центра городка, раз уж его сюда занесло. Время близилось к обеду, зачем искать от добра добра, если можно заодно поесть и послушать, о чем болтают местные.  
На центральной и, скорее всего, единственной площади Айнора обнаружилось кафе со столиками на улице. Микото занял один из крайних, припарковав мотоцикл неподалеку. На байк косились с интересом и легкой завистью, на него самого и меч за спиной — с опаской. Меню на унилингве здесь не было, но парнишка в длинном черном фартуке умел худо-бедно на ней изъясняться и вскоре притащил Микото внушительное блюдо с картошкой фри, какой-то зеленью и кусочками мяса в соусе.  
— Вы случайно не… как это называется? Силгер? — поинтересовался официант.  
— Силгейр? — переспросил Микото. — Да нет, я просто турист. С Трассы.  
Он уже усвоил, что наиболее простой способ получить информацию — это прикинуться незаинтересованным и послушать, что расскажут.  
— А это? — парнишка кивнул на меч.  
— Реконструкция, — соврал он, как обычно делал, когда не хотел вдаваться в подробности. Это волшебное слово всегда работало безотказно и успокаивало собеседников в тех мирах, где повседневное ношение мечей давно отошло в прошлое.  
— Жаль, — разочарованно протянул официант. — Нам бы тут охотник не помешал…  
— Серьезно?  
— Ну, — парень помялся, но ему явно хотелось поделиться леденящими душу подробностями, и он все же продолжил, — в наших краях странные вещи творятся. Люди пропадают…  
— Это много где бывает, — бросил Микото.  
— Раньше такого не было. В Айноре всегда спокойно и скучно. Но что-то появилось нехорошее, — официант понизил голос. — Говорят, это из-за Трассы. Что-то пришло оттуда.  
Вряд ли парнишка знал что-то конкретное. Его болтовня больше походила на досужие сплетни или, возможно, на попытку создать городку мистическую славу.  
— Я не верю в такие штуки, — Микото взялся за вилку и наколол на нее несколько остывающих кусочков жареной картошки.  
Мужчина в клетчатой рубашке за несколько столиков от него помахал рукой, подзывая официанта, тот кивнул и быстро сказал напоследок:  
— Можете не верить. Роби Лиган тоже не верил. Любил, знаете, бродить по заброшенным домам, фотографировать. Приятного аппетита.  
Ага. Роби Лиганом звали первую жертву. Студент университета, родом из Ио, его семья давно уехала, но дом не продала, и молодой человек продолжал приезжать сюда на каникулы.  
Чтобы найти адреса брошенных участков, Микото понадобилось немало времени: информационный портал Айнора перевели на унилингву только частично, и сетевое соединение тут было просто отвратительное. В конце концов комм просто перестал ловить сигнал, а общественный терминал был еще медленнее. Можно было вернуться в гостиницу в Ио и продолжить поиск оттуда, но странное упрямство не позволяло просто так покинуть Айнор. Возможно, он просто не хотел признавать, что зря приехал в этот городишко, хотя это и было глупо.  
В результате, уже под вечер, он все-таки нашел три адреса: два дома на противоположных окраинах городка и один совсем на отшибе, за шесть миль отсюда. Конечно, существовала вероятность, что полиция уже проверяла это место, но надо же с чего-то начать.  
День был теплый, однако на закате стало холодать, из низин пополз на дорогу туман. Вокруг Айнора не было виноградников, редколесье, начавшееся сразу за окраиной, постепенно превратилось в мрачную хвойную чащу. Микото усмехнулся: атмосфера была прямо как в фильме ужасов. Забавно будет, если в этом волчьем углу и правда найдется что-нибудь.  
  
Дом на заросшем сорняками и плетьми ежевики участке выглядел не очень старым, даже был обшит пластиком, по здешней моде. Но все-таки в доме явно давно никто не жил, и асфальтированная подъездная дорожка поросла мхом. Никаких странных огней в мертвых пустых окнах, никаких необычных звуков в сгущающихся сумерках, кроме лесных птиц. Здесь даже тумана не было, хотя в воздухе чувствовалась прохладная близость водоема.  
Микото обошел дом и обнаружил нечто интересное: к задней двери вела утоптанная тропинка, которой, в отличие от подъездной дороги, пользовались постоянно. В заброшенном доме кто-то жил и при этом скрывал свое присутствие.  
Микото снова прислушался, но внутри было тихо. То ли сквоттеров не было на месте, то ли его заметили и затаились.  
Ну, в любом случае следовало выяснить, кто или что тут поселилось. Микото вынул меч из ножен и выбил ногой дверь, крикнув:  
— Привет, я вхожу.  
Кухня, кажется — голые стены и мойка в углу, дальше узкий коридор и небольшая комната без окон. И — сюрприз — прямоугольный контур света на стене. Подвальная дверь. Не заперта.  
Ступени в подвал освещала тусклая лампочка, снизу не доносилось ни звука. “Сжечь бы тут все, чем бы оно ни было”, — подумал он, уже не в первый раз в подобных обстоятельствах. Увы, про огненную ауру Красного короля давно пришлось забыть.  
Внизу тоже горел слабый свет, и в нем Микото увидел скорчившуюся в углу тень.  
— Пожалуйста, — дрожащим голосом прошептала тень, — пожалуйста… не убивайте меня...  
Бросив короткий взгляд по сторонам, он заметил покрытый клеенкой металлический стол и тележку с разложенными на ней медицинскими инструментами. Все-таки серийный маньяк, чтоб его.  
Микото отправил меч обратно в ножны: каким бы дерьмом ни был тип, который в этом подвале издевался над жертвами, формально он принадлежал к виду “человек разумный”, а это значило, что меч не причинит ему вреда. Он уничтожал только нежить и прочую дрянь, опасную для людей. Дурацкое правило, которое иногда очень хотелось обойти, но ни разу не получилось. Оставалось только вывести этого несчастного наверх, вызвать полицию и надеяться, что временный “хозяин” этого места не вернется до приезда копов. Драться с маньяком у Микото не было ни малейшего желания.  
Он подошел к человеку у стены:  
— Успокойся, я сейчас вызову помощь. Ты Роби Лиган, так? Видел здесь кого-нибудь еще?  
В последний момент Микото успел заметить, что на Лигане почему-то надет белый халат.  
  
Голова раскалывалась от боли. Микото лежал на полу, едва сдерживая тошноту, а Роби Лиган приставил к его горлу его же собственный меч. И хотя фальшивая “жертва” не знала, что меч одинаково бесполезен как против самого Роби Лигана, так и против Микото, положение все равно было весьма невыгодное.  
“Пора завести какой-нибудь огнестрел, — в который раз решил он. — Хотя, держи он вместо меча пушку, во мне бы уже была красивая дырка”.  
— Силгейр, — с отвращением сказал Лиган. — Ну и кого ты надеялся тут найти? Вурдалаков?  
Отвечать Микото не стал. Отчасти потому, что вопрос был риторическим, но больше из-за того, что боролся со рвотными позывами. Голова кружилась, и Лиган начал двоиться в глазах.  
— Ты мне не нужен, но раз уж явился…  
Договорить он не успел, потому что меч наконец-то трансформировался, и Микото не преминул этим воспользоваться — сделал подсечку, когда Тоцука отскочил в сторону от растерявшегося Лигана, и приложил того головой о цементный пол, после чего его наконец-то вырвало рядом с бесчувственным маньяком. Жаль, что не на него.  
Микото отодвинулся подальше и сел на полу.  
— Тоцука, — сказал он, вытерев рот рукавом. — Ты знал, паразит.  
— Что знал? — Тоцука притворился, будто не понял. — Не вставай, у тебя наверняка сотрясение мозга.  
— Нечему там сотрясаться, — огрызнулся Микото. — Знал, что это не наш профиль. С самого начала. Чего ты добивался?  
— Надеялся спасти девушку. Какая разница, от кого именно?  
Микото покачал головой и тут же пожалел об этом. Его снова затошнило.  
— Осторожнее, — Тоцука присел рядом, погладил его по щеке и виновато сказал: — Прости, я тоже не сообразил, что происходит. Я бы трансформировался раньше.  
— Ладно, проехали. Принеси комм и найди, чем связать этого козла, а я вызову копов.  
На вызов ответил полицейский участок Ио — своего в Айноре не было. Дежурил Бензай. Услышав новости, он выругался и сказал, чтобы Микото не сходил с места и ничего не трогал.  
— Угу, — подтвердил он, наблюдая, как Тоцука обшаривает плохо освещенный подвал с найденным в кармане у Лигана фонариком.  
— Микото, — сказал он вдруг севшим голосом и медленно повернулся. — У него здесь… холодильник.  
— Блядь! Отойди оттуда!  
Тоцука — это Тоцука. Этот пацифист, прожив несколько лет бок о бок с Хомрой, ни черта не изменился. И даже превратившись в оружие, умудрился остаться почти прежним. Именно поэтому Микото не мог применить меч против живого человека, будь он хоть самым распоследним подонком.  
Микото кое-как поднялся, дошел до холодильника и захлопнул дверцу ногой, стараясь не смотреть внутрь, но все же тоже успел увидеть содержимое полок. Лиган хранил там прозрачные контейнеры с каким-то раствором, в котором плавали внутренние органы.  
Он взял Тоцуку за руку и отвел в сторону.  
— Пойдем наверх. Никуда этот урод не денется, сторожить его еще… — он кивнул в сторону связанного Лигана.  
— Подожди… — Тоцука прикрыл глаза, уткнувшись лбом в его плечо. — Я... сейчас пройдет. Я хочу найти Гайю. Мне кажется, она где-то здесь.  
— Сейчас ты доищешься до еще одного холодильника.  
— Нет, она жива. Я чувствую.  
Вдвоем они обшарили стены и все же отыскали еще одну дверь, ведущую в другое помещение. Гайя Фо, бледная до синевы, но узнаваемая, лежала на кушетке с закрытыми глазами, рядом стоял штатив с капельницей. Тоцука попытался найти пульс:  
— Вроде бы есть, очень слабый.  
— Главное, что жива. Теперь пусть спасатели разбираются, мы ей больше ничем не поможем.  
— Да, тут как бы не навредить еще больше, — согласился Тоцука. — Надеюсь, она выкарабкается. Спасибо, Король.  
— За что?  
Тоцука не ответил.  
Наверху раздался вой полицейских сирен. Микото обреченно вздохнул:  
— Гости приехали. Ты остаешься или как?  
— Нет, не хочу, чтобы они меня видели.  
— Как скажешь.  
Он отправил меч в ножны и пошел встречать Синих.  
  
___________  
*Rakhaḍu - бродяга (язык гуджарати)  
**Sealgair - охотник (ирл. или шотл. гэльский). Силгейр, или силгер - неверное произношение, которое закрепилось в унилингве.  
  
#  
  
Когда солнце зашло, его начал всерьез донимать голод. Микото удивился: он-то был уверен, что находится уже за гранью мира живых, а мертвым вроде бы есть не положено.  
Лес по обочинам выглядел очень негостеприимно, и он продолжал шагать, полагая, что дойдет рано или поздно до какого-нибудь города или хоть деревни.  
Часа через два, по его ощущениям, впереди возникло нечто, странно поблескивающее — не только на дороге, а вообще на всем обозримом горизонте, насколько его было видно в свете обеих лун.  
Приблизившись, Микото увидел тонкую прозрачную пленку, слегка переливающуюся там, где на нее падал свет. Как будто поперек дороги и леса растянули огромный мыльный пузырь. Вспомнилось, как Тоцука принес для Анны мыльные пузыри, но в итоге в них играли все, кроме нее. Зато Принцесса с удовольствием смотрела, как веселятся Тоцука, Ята, Камамато, Эрик с Фуджишимой и Бандо с Акаги… Такие дети, в сущности.  
Он отогнал непрошеное воспоминание и подошел еще ближе. Потрогал пленку — она казалась довольно плотной и упруго подалась под его ладонью. Микото нажал сильнее, пленка подалась еще, но не порвалась. Это был уж точно не мыльный пузырь.  
Бред какой-то. Когда предполагаешь встретить на пути преграду, то ожидаешь неприступных стен, высоких заборов, какой-нибудь колючей проволоки, в конце концов. А тут — какое-то недоразумение. Через которое, тем не менее, не так просто пройти.  
Поворачивать обратно Микото не собирался. Тем более он был почти уверен, что пройдя обратно по дороге, через какое-то время наткнется на такую же мембрану.  
Он разбежался, чувствуя себя очень глупо, и прыгнул на дурацкую пленку плечом вперед. Пленка мягко отбросила его.  
Микото разозлился, разбежался еще раз, подальше...  
… он падал, раскинув руки. Не ощущая никакого движения, он все равно знал, что падает, хотя в то же время как будто висел в абсолютной пустоте, где нет ни верха, ни низа, нет отсчета времени, нет самого времени, и поэтому неясно, как долго ты уже падаешь — минуту или сто лет...  
Сзади взревел клаксон, и он машинально отскочил в сторону, пропуская древний открытый автомобиль, хотя не так уж он быстро ехал, чтобы причинить существенный вред пешеходу. Микото оглянулся, но никакой пленки там не было. Была улица с аккуратными домиками: белые фасады, расчерченные темными балками, темная черепица. Солнце стояло в зените.  
Он вышел на площадь с ратушей и сразу увидел целых два… ресторана? Закусочных? Черт его знает, как их следовало называть, но там определенно готовили еду.  
Есть хотелось зверски, как и курить, но в карманах у Микото не было ничего ценного, даже зажигалка пропала. Он вспомнил о мече, но засомневался, что его здесь кто-нибудь купит. “Попробовать, что ли, наняться вышибалой, как в старые добрые времена? Знать бы еще, на каком языке тут говорят…”  
Тут же, как по заказу, к нему подскочил местный усатый мужик в брюках с широкими лямками поверх рубашки и быстро залопотал какую-то тарабарщину.  
Микото, стараниями Хонами-сенсей и Кусанаги с Тоцукой, худо-бедно понимал английский на слух, но это звучало совершенно на него не похоже.  
— Wakaranai***, — сказал он. — Don’t understand.  
Мужик замахал руками и показал на меч.  
— Силгер? — спросил он.  
Полицейский, что ли? Собирается загрести чужака за незаконное ношение холодного оружия? Нет, на копа вроде не похож… С хрена ли прицепился тогда?  
Местный еще несколько раз повторил слово “силгер”, и Микото решил, что это значит “меч”.  
— Ну силгер, силгер, демоны б тебя взяли, — согласился он обреченно.  
Мужик заметно обрадовался, схватил его за рукав, и Микото едва сдержался, чтобы не врезать ему.  
— Отвали, — рыкнул он. — Я жрать хочу.  
Микото показал пальцем на заведение напротив, откуда пахло жареным мясом. Абориген, кажется, понял — закивал и сделал приглашающий жест рукой.  
Это потом Микото выучил унилингву и узнал, что на самом деле значит слово “силгейр”, и что авансы в этой работе — обычная практика. И если бы он тогда соображал, на что подписался, то есть бы точно не стал. Потому что сразу после отличного сытного обеда его без лишних церемоний отвели к трупу.  
Полуобглоданный труп без головы адски вонял и выглядел мерзко, и его очень хотелось немедленно сжечь, не оставив ни костей, ни пепла (крови там уже давно не было), но огонь больше не подчинялся бывшему Красному королю.  
Он не привык к такому. На улицах Шизуме насилие не было редкостью, и сам он вообще-то недавно руководил бандой, но там было очищающее пламя Хомры, не оставлявшее следов. То, что он видел сейчас, больше походило на сюжет из фильма ужасов. На этого парня явно напал какой-то крупный зверь. Может быть, медведь — в этом Микото не особенно разбирался. Отрывают ли медведи головы своим жертвам?  
Он не понимал, зачем его сюда привели, но когда повернулся к своему проводнику, тот уже улепетывал со всех ног через заросли.  
В первую секунду Микото подумал, что его хотят подставить, но тело было очень несвежее, да и кто в здравом уме поверит, что человек способен нанести такие повреждения? Он же не оборотень какой… и вообще, их не бывает.  
Сзади раздался треск веток, и он обернулся, бесполезно сжимая кулаки.  
Может, оно и правда было оборотнем. Или нет. Это не имело никакого значения — здоровенная косматая туша, раза в полтора выше Микото и втрое шире, перла на него, совершенно безоружного, как бронемашина.  
Стоп, почему безоружного? Ну да, непривычно махать железякой, но выбор-то какой? Раз уж не сдох от сквозной раны в груди, то теперь было бы глупо просто позволить себя сожрать. И противно, к тому же.  
Клинок вышел из ножен легко, словно только того и ждал. Совершенно не соображая, что с ним полагается делать, Микото просто полоснул наотмашь и, к своему удивлению, легко отсек чудовищу левую лапу, с трудом увернувшись от удара правой. Теперь он был сзади. Тварь взревела, но разворачивалась она медленно. Справедливо полагая, что до головы ему не достать, Микото рубанул по ногам, там, где предполагались колени. Тварь упала ничком, судорожно гребя лапой по земле, зацепила и перевернула лежавший рядом труп. Микото подскочил с левой стороны, замахнулся и одним ударом отделил голову от тела. Это почему-то оказалось так же легко, как и с лапой — клинок почти не встретил сопротивления, словно какой-нибудь лазер. Что это за меч такой?  
Он действовал интуитивно, не зная, остановит ли это тварь, или же она сейчас приставит свою башку обратно, или вообще встанет и будет драться дальше без головы. Однако туша замерла почти сразу же, а потом начала испаряться с легким шипением.  
Определенно, здесь происходила какая-то мистическая хрень.  
Вскоре на месте убитого чудовища остался лежать на земле продолговатый дымчато-серый кристалл размером с ладонь. Микото предпочел бы, чтобы лежащее рядом тело незадачливого гражданина, убитого этим же — тут не было никаких сомнений, — монстром, исчезло таким же волшебным образом, желательно вместе с запахом, но ничего подобного не произошло.  
Получается, его наняли, чтобы убить чудище. Вероятно, люди, которые разгуливают с мечами из одного мира в другой, именно этим и занимаются, и его приняли за охотника на нечисть.  
Ну что ж… для первого раза вышло не так уж плохо. Микото понадеялся, что работал не только за еду, которая все это время норовила выбраться обратно тем же путем, которым попала в желудок.  
Он подобрал кристалл и пошел искать своего нанимателя.  
___________  
*** Wakaranai - я не понимаю (яп.)  
  
#  
  
До того, как появился Тоцука, Микото не испытывал острой потребности в прикосновениях. Это Тоцуке необходимо было прислоняться, касаться пальцами лица, ерошить волосы. И засыпал он, не разрывая тактильного контакта: устраивался спиной к Микото, чтобы тот обнимал его сзади, или утыкался в его грудь лицом — как только ухитрялся дышать, непонятно, — или хотя бы просто держал за руку.  
Этого чудовищно не хватало в те мрачные декабрьские дни, когда Хомра безуспешно искала убийцу. И в первое время здесь, на Трассе. Может быть, именно поэтому они теперь словно поменялись ролями: пока Тоцука находился в поле зрения, Микото постоянно хотелось ощущать его тепло. И он никогда не поменял бы байк, со всеми неудобствами такого способа передвижения, на машину, пусть даже Тоцука не всегда сидел позади него: иногда он превращался в меч без видимой необходимости и не мог потом объяснить, зачем. Его контроль над формой был далеко не абсолютен.  
Микото ждал его возвращения с нетерпением и каждый раз боялся, что Тоцука исчез навсегда, хотя и убеждал самого себя, что это глупо. Все самое страшное с ними уже случилось.  
Меч так и остался безымянным. Называть его Тоцукой было неправильно, потому что Тоцука — имя человека, а не клинка. Но называть как-то иначе уж точно язык не повернулся бы.  
  
Этот участок Дороги был довольно оживленным: им то и дело встречались автомобили, в основном внедорожники и груженые коробками пикапы: мелкие ракхаду-коммерсанты. Обочины пестрели рекламными щитами на двух языках — местном и унилингве. Один из них привлек внимание Тоцуки:  
— Смотри, Король, парк аттракционов!  
Щит уже остался позади. Микото сбросил скорость и теперь внимательно смотрел на другие, пока не выхватил взглядом изображение американских горок и указатель “Направо через 3 км”.  
— Хочешь заехать? — спросил он Тоцуку.  
— Ага, если ты не против.  
— Ладно.  
Микото не особенно любил такие развлечения, но в компании с Тоцукой — это совсем другое дело. Он еще притормозил, следя за знаками, чтобы не пропустить съезд с Трассы.  
На обычной дороге пикапов стало больше, появились жилые автофургоны. Километров через пять они въехали на длинный уродливый мост и по нему пересекли огромное озеро. К лесистому берегу лепился причал с яхтами, после моста по обочинам потянулись гостиницы и кемпинги. На многих висели двуязычные таблички “Закрыто”.  
— Туристические места. Летом на озере должно быть здорово, — мечтательно сказал Тоцука.  
Сейчас была, скорее всего, поздняя осень. Большие деревья по обочинам стояли почти голые, бурый лиственный ковер покрывал землю. Микото увидел указатель и свернул на огромную парковку — машин на ней было немного.  
На входе в парк сидела в кабинке светловолосая девушка и что-то читала. На унилингве она знала только “здравствуйте”, “возьмите буклет” и “добро пожаловать в Мир Чудес”. Вручив им путеводитель, девушка выключила профессиональную улыбку и снова уткнулась в свою книгу.  
— Смотри, Микото, здесь есть колесо обозрения, с него должен открываться вид на озеро! — Тоцука был полон энтузиазма.  
— Да здесь отовсюду вид на озеро. Оно же здоровенное.  
— Не бурчи, Король. Или ты высоты боишься?  
— Я? — возмутился Микото и понял, что повелся. Он улыбнулся: — Тоцука, если ты хочешь на это колесо, значит, мы на нем покатаемся. Брать меня на “слабо” незачем.  
— Ты не понял. Спорить, какой аттракцион выбрать — это же часть программы. Как сахарная вата. О, кстати…  
Несмотря на протесты Микото, Тоцука взял два огромных кокона сахарной ваты и вручил один ему.  
— Ешь быстрее, Король, а то она от ветра тает.  
Микото для вида отщипнул немного, отчего пальцы сразу стали неприятно липкими, и предоставил ветру разбираться с этим сладким недоразумением.  
Парк располагался на холме, и с колеса действительно открывалась потрясающая панорама. Снизу невозможно было заметить, насколько озеро вытянуто в длину и какие у него причудливо изрезанные берега.  
Тоцука выглядел таким довольным, что Микото не удержался и немного раскачал кабинку.  
— Эй, на меня это не действует!  
— Это часть программы, — передразнил его Микото. — Тебе полагается завизжать и прижаться ко мне.  
— Я же не девчонка, Король, — засмеялся Тоцука.  
— Хорошо, визг можешь пропустить.  
— Ладно, я понял.  
Он подсел ближе и заглянул в глаза Микото, взял его лицо в свои ладони и поцеловал.  
Время исчезало, когда он так делал. Словно они пересекали очередной барьер и долго-долго падали в бездонную кроличью нору, как в сказке про Алису. У поцелуев был легкий привкус горечи, но Микото не обращал на это внимания.  
Назойливый стук вернул его в здесь и сейчас: сердитый мужик, проверявший билеты на входе, смотрел осуждающе и требовал, чтобы они освободили кабинку. Интересно, сколько кругов они сделали? Кажется, в билет входило три…  
Тоцуке хотелось попробовать все, и то, что на американские горки претендовали только они вдвоем, его не смутило. Пришлось заплатить втрое дороже, чтобы смотритель согласился запустить аттракцион.  
Скорость и безумная траектория напомнили Микото те времена, когда Хомра то и дело сталкивалась в городе с вездесущим Скипетром, и он не отказывал себе в удовольствии подраться с Синим королем.  
Тоцука тоже выглядел довольным. После американских горок он потащил Микото на карусель с огромными кофейными чашками. На выходе оттуда его слегка пошатывало и он, смеясь, опирался на плечо Микото.  
— А теперь пойдем в Лабиринт Ужасов! — заявил он.  
— Ты серьезно?  
— Конечно! Как же мы без леденящих душу приключений? — глаза у Тоцуки сверкали.  
— Приди в себя сначала, приключенец. Ты же грохнешься, если я тебя отпущу.  
— Так не отпускай, — сказал Тоцука негромко и прижался к нему, обхватив руками за талию.  
Микото не нашелся, что возразить. “Не отпускать” было смыслом его существования с того самого момента, когда он заново нашел Тоцуку. Все остальное, включая Дорогу, просто прилагалось.  
Лабиринт не блистал оригинальностью: полутьма, звучащие из динамиков шорохи и скрежет, подсвеченный пластиковый скелет в одном из закоулков, “кровавая” надпись на стене… все это могло напугать разве что особо впечатлительных детей. Или Яту. Микото внезапно вспомнил, что тот почему-то до ужаса боялся призраков и разговоров о них.  
Мини-поезд с десятком пустых сидячих мест неторопливо двигался по лабиринту, изредка останавливаясь, “призраки” исправно завывали в динамиках, Тоцука хихикал, увидев очередное пугало в рваных тряпках. Микото смирился с неизбежностью и абсурдностью происходящего и просто ждал, когда маршрут закончится. Тогда наконец-то можно будет поесть жареной картошки с подгоревшими куриными крылышками и сладкой газировкой из картонного стакана в забегаловке, которую он заметил неподалеку от “кофейных чашек”.  
Они снова остановились. Серые стены с нарисованной фактурой камня и потеками настоящего конденсата подсвечивались парой тусклых оранжевых светильников, стилизованных под факелы. Микото на руку упала капля — почему-то не холодная и темная. Он поднес тыльную сторону ладони ближе к глазам. Капля была чертовски похожа на кровь и ею же пахла.  
— Они поливают посетителей кетчупом? Это что-то новенькое, — натянуто засмеялся Тоцука.  
Микото покачал головой. Может это, конечно, действительно был кетчуп или еще какая-нибудь фигня для придания аттракциону атмосферности, но новая специальность преследовала его слишком часто, чтобы успеть стать пессимистом.  
— Скорее всего, мы влипли в очередное дерьмо. Прости.  
— Тебе не за что извиняться, Король.  
Микото протянул руку, и Тоцука пропал, а в ладонь легла привычная уже рукоять меча. Если тревога окажется ложной — что ж, тем лучше.  
Луч фонарика на секунду выхватил неприятную тень на потолке — с кучей мохнатых ног и какими-то усиками. Словно огромное насекомое, которое тут же метнулось прочь.  
Микото, пройдя по сиденьям вперед, спрыгнул на узкоколейное полотно и побежал следом.  
Членистоногий монстр резво перемещался по стенам и потолку, смотреть, что там под ногами, Микото не успевал, поэтому чуть не споткнулся о труп. Под ногами неприятно чавкнуло — тело было свежее, с натекшей вокруг лужей крови. Останавливаться и подробно рассматривать его не было времени, но Микото успел заметить фирменную жилетку с эмблемой парка, как у девушки на входе, и рваную рану на шее жертвы, лежащей ничком. Видимо, монстр предпочитал прыгать сверху на спину добыче. Для того, чтобы сразу сломать позвоночник, тварь казалась маловатой — скорее всего, впрыскивала парализующий яд при укусе, обеспечивающий неподвижность жертвы.  
Скольких она уже успела убить? Не поэтому ли в парке так мало посетителей?  
Микото услышал шум сзади — мини-поезд аттракциона ожил, но, доехав до трупа, снова остановился.  
А коридор перед ним разветвлялся: влево уходила колея, справа был узкий проход, наверное, технический. Микото задержался возле тела и отстал, не успев заметить, в какую сторону помчалась тварь.  
Он постоял секунду, посветил фонариком на стены и потолок, но ничего не увидел. Фонарик некстати замигал, и Микото отключил его, чтобы сэкономить батарею.  
Маршрут аттракциона время от времени слабо освещался фонарями, в коридоре справа было темно, но он не сомневался, что и там есть какие-нибудь лампы, нужно только найти рубильник.  
Поколебавшись, он свернул вправо и пошел медленнее, прислушиваясь и стараясь не шуметь. Темнота была слишком плотной, поэтому фонарик снова пришлось включить. Вдоль бетонной стены тянулась связка электрических кабелей, но ничего похожего на выключатель не было видно. Свет фонарика тускнел.  
Микото начал считать шаги, чтобы хоть как-то ориентироваться. Счет к тому же помогал сосредоточиться, но он все равно ничего не слышал до тех пор, пока на шестидесятом шаге ему на шею не свалилось то, за чем он сюда шел.  
По лице хлестнуло одним из усиков длиной в человеческую руку. Тварь крепко вцепилась в байкерскую куртку, но, по счастью, не смогла сразу прокусить толстый кожаный воротник. Микото понял, что не сможет просто стряхнуть ее, пришлось бросить меч и гаснущий фонарик на пол, чтобы вывернуться из куртки.  
Он тут же подобрал клинок, чиркнувший по стене — развернуться для широкого замаха тут было негде. Нужно бить точным колющим ударом. Знать бы еще, куда…  
Фонарик мигнул в последний раз, и он остался в темноте. Рукоять меча в ладони нагрелась, как будто даже больше обычного.  
Так уже было однажды, но Микото тогда так и не понял, пытался ли меч подсказать ему, как действовать, или ему просто показалось. Обсудить эту странность с Тоцукой не вышло: он то ли не хотел, то ли не мог говорить от имени меча.  
Все равно выбора не оставалось. Микото ничего не видел, а реакции на звуки выходили слишком запоздалыми. Он глубоко вдохнул, выдохнул и позволил руке следовать за клинком, а не направлять его, только добавил инерцию тела.  
Лезвие с влажным хрустом вошло в прикрытую хитином плоть. Хотя никакая это была, конечно, не плоть, почти все материальные следы монстров обычно исчезали самое большее за пять минут после удара клинком, но иллюзия каждый раз была полной: звуки, запахи, тактильные ощущения. Неприятный скользкий усик монстра в последний раз задел руку Микото, после чего все стихло.  
Он прислонился к стене и отдышался, опустив руку с мечом. Ощущение обтянутой кожей теплой рукояти вдруг исчезло, и он услышал удаляющиеся шаги. Через несколько минут под потолком загорелась люминисцентная лампа, ударив синеватым светом по глазам.  
— Я нашел выключатель, — сказал Тоцука.  
Микото не стал выспрашивать, как. Нашел — и молодец.  
— Спасибо.  
— Пойдем отсюда. Я хочу вымыться.  
Грязным Тоцука не выглядел, но Микото понимал, о чем он говорил.  
— Да, я тоже, — согласился он, посмотрев на свои заляпанные кровью ботинки. — Надеюсь, мы не встретим копов.  
От монстра уже осталась темная пластинка размером с ладонь — что-то вроде неровного осколка гладкого серо-коричневого камня. Микото забыл, как он называется. Он подобрал пластинку и двинулся обратно по узкому коридору. Тоцука шел следом. Потом они выбрались к узкоколейке и пошли рядом.  
— Ты сказал, мне не за что просить прощения, — Микото смотрел вперед, но боковым зрением видел краешек профиля Тоцуки в свете настенного “факела”.  
— Верно.  
— Но ты не заслужил всего этого. Я — ладно, со мной все понятно…  
— Понятно ему, надо же, — издевательски сказал Тоцука. — А мне вот ничего не понятно. Кроме того, что я буду с тобой, потому что хочу. И хватит уже об этом.  
Блондинка на входе все еще читала. Подняв на них взгляд, она открыла рот, чтобы произнести дежурное прощание с дежурной вежливой улыбкой, но замолчала на полуслове, увидев лицо Микото.  
— Ты слишком мрачно выглядишь, Король. Тебя девушки боятся, — хихикнул Тоцука.  
— Да и хрен с ними. Слушайте, мисс, позвоните кому-нибудь, кто говорит на унилингве.  
Он показал пальцем на терминал за спиной у сотрудницы:  
— Унилингва! — настойчиво повторил Микото. — Срочно!  
Когда на экранчике высветилось приветливое лицо менеджера с выражением “чем могу помочь”, Микото, не дожидаясь вопроса, представился:  
— Суо Микото, силгейр. У вас труп сотрудника и монстр в Лабиринте Ужасов. Про труп вы наверняка в курсе, он тут явно не первый. Монстра я убил, тело осталось, и если вы не хотите неприятных вопросов от полиции, я могу отослать им отчет с ближайшего терминала Трассы. Но вы заплатите мне за работу и за моральный ущерб. Я буду ждать на парковке.  
— Моральный ущерб? — переспросил Тоцука по пути к мотоциклу.  
— Ну да. Мы же сюда не работать приехали, а развлекаться, — сказал Микото, прикуривая сигарету.  
— Ага, значит тебе все-таки понравилось!  
— Мне понравится еще больше, если ты быстро найдешь где пожрать. Только не в этом сраном Мире Чудес. Хватит с нас.  
  
#  
  
Третьим клиентом в новой профессиональной карьере Микото был упырь. Пришлось забыть о том, что вампиров не бывает, и познакомиться с представителем вампирьего рода лично. Причем не в каком-нибудь средневековом замке посреди богом забытых гор, а в городе, на вид вполне современном, со всеми благами цивилизации, вплоть до сотовых телефонов.  
Упырь выглядел как фотомодель из рекламы дорогих костюмов: он был гладко выбрит, тщательно причесан и все время поворачивался выгодным ракурсом, как будто Микото его, такого охренительного, фотографировать пришел.  
Вампир улыбнулся, демонстрируя клыки, и протянул руку:  
— Захария, наместник Ретанского княжества. Вампир. Это не дентопластика, — он указал на челюсть.  
— Вы знаете, кто я, — сказал Микото. — И знаете, что я могу вас убить прямо сейчас.  
— Микото Суо, силгейр. Конечно, можете, иначе я бы вас не позвал. Но за меня вам никто не заплатит. А вот я хочу предложить вам работу.  
Захария открыл бар и поинтересовался:  
— Что будете пить?  
— С чего вы решили, что я буду?  
— А к чему отказываться от хорошей выпивки?  
Микото сел в кресло для посетителей и достал сигареты:  
— Бурбон, или что там у вас вместо него.  
— Сигару, как я понимаю, предлагать бессмысленно? — вампир поставил на стол два стакана и сел за стол напротив. Микото прикурил от дешевой одноразовой зажигалки. Не хотел обзаводиться чем-то постоянным в этой новой жизни, где все менялось слишком быстро.  
— Рассказывайте, — бросил он.  
— Все очень просто. Ретанское княжество — это наш город и ближайшие пригороды. Это территория моего клана. У вампиров существует договор с местными властями, который позволяет нам жить… ну, не то чтобы припеваючи, но вполне нормально. Спокойно, во всяком случае. Однако у нас появился нарушитель, чужак. Мой клан малочислен, у меня не хватает бойцов, чтобы его поймать, и к тому же я не могу сам его наказать, поскольку вампирам нельзя убивать вампиров.  
— А нанимать убийц можно? — поинтересовался Микото.  
— Прямого запрета нет, а косвенные я могу обойти. Мне невыгодно, чтобы кто-то пакостил в моем доме.  
Увидев сумму контракта, Микото заподозрил неладное:  
— Почему у вас тут очередь из охотников не выстроилась, с такой-то ценой?  
Захария широко улыбнулся:  
— Считайте, что вам повезло. Вакансия открыта сегодня, вы первый, кто пришел на… хм… собеседование.  
Так себе объяснение, конечно. Но он все равно почему-то согласился. О чем, разумеется, пожалел.  
  
Со слов Захарии получалось, что в его княжество забрел какой-то дикий упырь без понятий, совсем молодой, то есть инициированный недавно. Может, даже непреднамеренно.  
Но все, конечно, оказалось совсем не так.  
Вампир был старый и хитрый. А Микото, как полный идиот, повелся на сказочки Захарии, этого недоделанного работодателя.  
Конечно же, он был далеко не первым в очереди за головой нарушителя. Первых трех силгейров постигла весьма печальная участь, но об этом Микото узнал случайно, услышав не предназначавшийся для его ушей разговор. И в любом случае — слишком поздно, чтобы выйти из игры. В тот момент он и двое людей Захарии делали вид, что загоняют нарушителя в угол в заброшенной многоэтажке. На самом деле, охотились скорее за ними.  
Выданная наместником рация довольно быстро затихла, но двух упырей Микото было не жаль, пусть они и были всего лишь исполнителями.  
Человека нарушитель (нарушитель ли?) оставил напоследок: не считал серьезным противником. Микото, наконец-то трезво оценив свои шансы, тоже теперь не назвал бы себя серьезным противником, хотя клинок давал ему небольшую надежду. Оружие действительно было особенным, это подтвердил и единственный пока коллега, который встретился Микото на Трассе. Он смотрел на меч с откровенной завистью и спрашивал, за сколько Микото согласится его продать, что укрепило его в мысли не продавать ни в коем случае. К тому же они теперь были вроде как боевые товарищи. С техникой фехтования, конечно, все было по-прежнему плохо, но, раз уж так сложилось, можно и поучиться немного.  
Это если его не загрызет упырь, который в данный момент целенаправленно загонял Микото на крышу, явно намереваясь устроить ему показательную казнь.  
Вот Мунаката бы посмеялся с этой сцены.  
Вампир эффектно возник темным силуэтом на фоне городских огней.  
— Я дал бы тебе совет, силгейр, — сказал он негромко, но достаточно отчетливо, — никогда не встревать в разборки вампиров. Но он тебе уже не пригодится.  
Микото промолчал. Не отвечать же. Это со старым и хорошо знакомым врагом можно вступать в перебранки.  
Высвободив клинок из ножен, он попытался переместиться так, чтобы свет падал на упыря.  
— Кажется, я тебя немного недооценил. Не ожидал, что у тебя такое необычное оружие. Но это тебя не спасет, — прокомментировал тот.  
Дальше все было очень быстро, потому что упыри двигались со скоростью, для обычного человека недостижимой. Микото еще только поворачивался, ориентируясь на голос, а вампир уже оказался совсем рядом, перехватил правое запястье, с силой толкнув к решетке огромного вентилятора.  
Руку сдавило клещами, и все силы уходили на то, чтобы не выронить клинок — Микото понимал, что тогда возможности подобрать оружие у него больше не будет, даже если удастся как-нибудь вывернуться из захвата. Вампир — на вид действительно не старше Захарии, но менее прилизанный — сжал его горло, но оставил возможность со свистом втягивать воздух.  
— Тебя очень легко убить, но я не люблю мертвую кровь. У нее неприятный привкус.  
Освободить руку и ударить, пусть под неудобным углом, было нереально. А больше вариантов не было.  
— Селиф, ты ведь не думал, что я позволю тебе уйти и в этот раз? Ты обнаглел. Двое моих людей за один день — это слишком много.  
Вампир мгновенно развернулся, держа Микото перед собой.  
— Не советую тебе использовать его как заложника, — сказал Захария. — Бесполезно.  
— Ты не можешь убить меня, — Селиф и не подумал ослабить хватку. — Ты же соблюдаешь этот ваш бесполезный кодекс.  
— Я — нет, — с улыбкой подтвердил Захария. — И этот глупый силгейр тоже. А вот инквизитор — может.  
Из двери, ведущей с лестницы, появился еще один человек, которого Микото меньше всего ожидал здесь увидеть. Без лишних слов он швырнул в них обоих что-то вроде световой сети, которая прошла сквозь Микото — и Селиф тут же отпустил его. Обернувшись и хватая воздух ртом, Микото увидел, что сеть спутала упавшего вампира.  
— Мунаката, — откашлявшись, спросил он, — откуда ты тут взялся?  
Мунаката, одетый в обычный серый костюм, едва скользнул по нему взглядом.  
— Не припомню, чтобы мы встречались, — холодно бросил он.  
Пока этот надменный засранец подходил к Селифу, вампир, не глядя на Микото, с трудом прошептал несколько слов — очень тихо, на пределе слышимости:  
— Сердце. Забери. В уплату.  
Упырь явно имел в виду не себя и не Мунакату (или его двойника?), и Микото в любом случае не собирался драться с этим, мать его, инквизитором. Селиф был обречен и решил использовать Микото для мести.  
Все его используют, да что ж за херня такая.  
Впрочем, Захария так или иначе должен был получить по заслугам, и Микото воспользовался советом. Упырь, конечно, тоже услышал слова Селифа, но он был все же чуточку медленнее, а Микото очень разозлился. Раньше это могло перейти в неуправляемую ярость, но теперь, когда к собственному не слишком уравновешенному характеру не примешивалось разрушительное влияние Дрезденского камня, злость скорее помогала сосредоточиться.  
Видимо, дело было в невероятной силе упырей, или в их природе — разделаться с Захарией оказалось не так просто, как с безымянной нежитью. Клинок вошел в грудь упыря, но пришлось применить усилие, чтобы проткнуть ее насквозь. Микото, испытав неприятное дежавю, вытащил меч и на всякий случай отрубил упырю голову — не с первого удара. Это было еще неприятнее. Впрочем, крови у вампира не было. Совсем.  
— Силгейр, — донесся до него голос Мунакаты. — Ты только что нарушил несколько законов и спровоцировал передел власти в княжестве. Хотя уже сотрудничество с вампирами тянет на суд инквизиции.  
— Мунаката, — усмехнулся он. — Тебе все так же нравится меня арестовывать.  
— Я слишком занят, чтобы разбираться с тобой сейчас, — вздохнул двойник Мунакаты. — Но не думай, что инквизиция существует только в этом мире. И что только ракхаду могут пересекать барьеры. Я еще выясню, откуда ты меня знаешь. А сейчас я бы на твоем месте убрался отсюда. Через четверть часа прибудут мои коллеги.  
Тело Захарии уже исчезло — почти так же быстро, как тот, первый труп. На месте его в этот раз остался совсем маленький красный камень — с ноготь большого пальца. Он как будто светился изнутри собственным, не очень ярким пульсирующим светом.  
Микото подобрал сердце вампира и стал спускаться пешком по бесконечным лестницам.  
  
— Никогда не встревать в разборки вампиров. И вампиров с инквизиторами, — добавил он от себя, садясь на мотоцикл. — Хороший совет, хотя и запоздалый.  
К Селифу Микото испытывал странное сочувствие, но не настолько, чтобы интересоваться его дальнейшей судьбой. Куда интереснее был господин инквизитор. Микото так и не понял, был ли это Мунаката или же другой человек, чрезвычайно на него похожий, вплоть до голоса и жестов. Но оставаться в Ретанском княжестве, чтобы прояснить ситуацию, не имело смысла — инквизитор ясно дал это понять.  
Не сверяясь с картой, он поехал наугад по ночным улицам и вскоре оказался на пустынном окружном шоссе, а затем и на Трассе. Через какой-то десяток километров впереди возник барьер. Микото уже сообразил, что чем выше скорость при его пересечении, тем проще и быстрее переход, и начал разгонять байк.  
  
Он проехал еще два барьера, прежде чем остановился в приличной на вид деревенской гостинице. Правда, номер с видом на реку оказался под самой крышей и рассчитан был явно на коротышек: Микото все время задевал головой потолочные балки. Но зато здесь был свой ресторан, где его накормили отличным ужином.  
Расположившись в номере, он достал камень и принялся рассматривать его. Потом, повинуясь непонятному порыву, вынул из ножен меч, положил себе на колени и пристроил рубиновое сердце вампира на перекрестье лезвия и гарды.  
Тускло светящийся камень изменил оттенок, разгорелся ярче. А потом неожиданно полностью растворился в металле. Клинок завибрировал, чуть не свалившись на пол, но через минуту “успокоился”, словно ничего и не было.  
Микото повертел его в руках, осмотрев со всех сторон, но не заметил никаких изменений. Пожав плечами, отложил клинок и потянулся за сигаретами…  
Он упустил момент, когда произошла трансформация. Когда повернулся, клинка рядом не было, а перед ним стоял…  
Тоцука.  
“Или человек, очень на него похожий,” — подумал Микото, вспомнив двойника Мунакаты.  
— Король, — улыбнулся Тоцука. — Я так рад тебя видеть.  
Все-таки Тоцука?  
Микото встал, опять стукнувшись головой о нависающую балку, подошел ближе, протянул руку.  
— Это ты?  
Он осторожно коснулся пальцами лица, боясь поверить, отвел со лба длинную светлую челку и заглянул в карие глаза. Тоцука не растворялся в воздухе. Кажется, он был настоящий.  
— Это правда ты?  
— Ага.  
— И ты меня помнишь?  
— Конечно, — он улыбался светло и солнечно, как раньше.  
— А меч? Что это вообще за чертовщина?  
— И меч — тоже я. Сам не очень понимаю, как это получается, Король.  
— Непохоже на тебя. Ты никогда не любил драться. И я больше не Король, — хмуро добавил Микото.  
— Почему же. Я всегда говорил, что сила нужна, чтобы защищать то, что тебе дорого, разве не помнишь?  
— Забудешь разве твои нотации, — буркнул он.  
Тоцука поднял кулак, и Микото неохотно подставил ладонь для их жеста из прошлой жизни, а затем снова опустил на плечо Тоцуки, такого живого и теплого, что горло перехватило.  
— Все будет хорошо, Король.  
— Сказал же...  
— Ты для меня всегда был Королем, еще до того, как получил Силу. Забыл?  
Он притянул Тоцуку к себе, уткнувшись носом в светлую макушку, вдыхая запах его волос, вспоминая...  
И ведь настучал однажды по этой глупой башке, тогда, в самом начале.  
— Говорили тебе, чтобы не связывался со мной, — ворчливо сказал он.  
— Ты еще скажи, что жалеешь.  
— Жалел, — ответил Микото. — Очень. Но теперь ты здесь...  
— А я нет. Ни разу, пока был рядом с тобой. И никогда не пожалею.  
— А как же Анна? И Кусанаги, и Ята? Был бы сейчас с ними.  
— Не говори ерунды. Если бы не ты, мы с Кусанаги и Анной даже не встретились бы.  
— Почему ты раньше не показался?  
— Не получалось, — виновато сказал Тоцука. — Наверное, этот камень помог.  
Сердце вампира. Да, Селиф дал очень дельный совет. Микото подумал, что хорошо бы отблагодарить его, но, скорее всего, уже слишком поздно.  
Тоцука чуть отстранился, в глазах плясали искорки-хитринки.  
— Поцелуешь меня, Король?  
И Микото поцеловал, не закрывая глаз: хотел убедиться, что Тоцука все-таки не окажется видением, сном, призраком. Сколько раз Микото чувствовал его рядом, и это ощущение было таким реальным, что хотелось выть и биться головой о стену, когда он осознавал, что протягивает руки к пустому месту...  
Сжал в объятиях так крепко, что боялся сломать ребра, и не мог заставить себя отпустить хоть на мгновение. Хотя Тоцука не возражал, обнимая его почти с такой же силой — откуда только взялась в этом тощем придурке.  
Меч, с ума сойти.  
Микото решил, что подумает об этом как-нибудь потом.  
  
#  
  
Человек стоял на обочине и отчаянно махал руками. Тоцука попросил:  
— Притормози, пожалуйста.  
Микото тоже заметил его издали, но не собирался останавливаться, поэтому торможение вышло довольно резким.  
— Чего тебе вздумалось? — недовольно спросил он, сплевывая скрипевшую на зубах глинистую пыль.  
— Не знаю, но мне кажется, это важно.  
Человек, который махал им с обочины, подошел и церемонно поклонился. Он мало того что был одет в традиционный костюм с хакама, так еще и говорил на японском.  
В общем, конечно, ничего удивительного, что на Трассе оказался съезд в одну из Японий — вон, Америк уже попалось несколько. Но все равно это было неожиданно.  
— Приветствую уважаемых гостей, — сказал человек. Это был мужчина лет сорока с обритой, как у монаха, головой и спокойными темными глазами в морщинках. — Суо-сан, Тоцука-сан, следуйте за мной, пожалуйста.  
— Откуда вы знаете наши имена? — с подозрением спросил Микото.  
— Принцесса предсказала ваше появление. Она ожидает вас.  
— Принцесса?  
Они с Тоцукой переглянулись. Тоцука спросил:  
— Как ее имя?  
— Я прошу прощения, но принцесса сама представится вам и расскажет все, что должна рассказать...  
— Слушай, не морочил бы ты нам голову, — нетерпеливо прервал его Микото. — А то я сейчас настучу по твоей.  
— Король, не надо, — попросил Тоцука. — Давай сделаем, как он просит. Мы ведь никуда не спешим.  
Микото равнодушно пожал плечами:  
— Как хочешь.  
— Благодарю вас, — снова поклонился мужчина.  
— Вы хотя бы свое имя назвать можете? Надо же к вам как-то обращаться.  
— Зовите меня Огава.  
Съезд привел на грунтовую дорогу среди рисовых полей.  
— Фу, пылища. У вас даже асфальта нет? А на чем ты приехал, на лошади что ли? — Микото заподозрил неладное.  
— Недостойный слуга принцессы пришел пешком, Суо-сан. Боюсь, что я не смогу следовать за вами со скоростью вашей… повозки. И потому смиренно прошу вас спешиться, ибо в противном случае я не смогу указывать вам дорогу.  
— Охренеть. Нет, так не пойдет. Тоцука, это была твоя идея, так что давай, запаковывайся.  
— Да, Король, — улыбнулся тот. — Огава-сан, вы поедете с Микото на мотоцикле. Ну, на этой повозке. Так будет гораздо быстрее. Сядете сзади и будете говорить, куда ехать. Только держитесь покрепче.  
— А как же вы, Тоцука-сан? — забеспокоился Огава. — Я ведь должен привести вас обоих…  
Тоцука улыбнулся, протянул руку Микото и исчез. Микото привычным движением убрал клинок в ножны.  
— Поразительно! — сказал Огава.  
— Угу, — согласился Микото. — Давай, садись уже, поехали.  
Ехать очень быстро по такой дороге не получалось, но крестьяне на полях все равно провожали шумную “повозку” удивленными и испуганными взглядами.  
— Опять демоном обзовут, — буркнул себе под нос Микото.  
Впрочем, какая разница. В этом месте, как и во всех прочих, они не задержатся надолго.  
В том, что их с Тоцукой ждет работа, Микото почти не сомневался. Разного рода пакость проявлялась в любом из миров Дороги, где они останавливались хотя бы на пару дней. Микото часто подозревал, что меч — а значит, и Тоцука — остается с ним только до тех пор, пока он признает себя силгейром и не отлынивает от соответствующих обязанностей. И он честно отрабатывал возможность находиться с ним рядом как можно дольше. Иногда даже плату не брал с заказчиков, если тем действительно нечем было заплатить.  
Ну, судя по новехонькому бело-красному дворцу в традиционном стиле, местная принцесса в средствах не нуждалась. Интересно, что за нечисть так ее достала, что она аж предсказала имена силгейра и его спутника? Или не предсказала, а просто воспользовалась современными способами связи, о которых не подозревает ее подданный?  
Микото оставил мотоцикл у ворот и последовал за Огавой в глубь сада, мимо нескольких павильонов и хозяйственных построек, к небольшому чайному домику на берегу пруда с пятнистыми карпами — все как полагается.  
— Недостойный слуга покинет вас здесь, — поклонился Огава. — Принцесса ожидает внутри.  
  
Она была совсем юной — принцесса с очень светлыми, почти белыми волосами и белой кожей. Немного постарше Анны, какой Микото ее помнил, но все же очень, невыносимо похожа на нее. Такая же серьезная, она была одета в многослойное кимоно с красными фениксами, а светлые волосы были уложены в сложную традиционную прическу со множеством украшений, отчего девушка казалась выше ростом. Микото застыл, не в силах сдвинуться с места.  
— Воин и его оружие, — тихо произнесла принцесса до боли знакомым голосом. — Я ждала вас.  
— Анна…  
— Анна, но другая, Суо-сан, — сказала она, и Микото понял, что действительно другая. Их Анна называла по имени всех, даже Королей.  
В горле застыл комок, мешавший не то что сказать хоть что-нибудь — дышать, и Микото никак не мог от него избавиться. Несколько долгих секунд он еще надеялся, что неведомые силы, выбросившие их с Тоцукой на Дорогу без возврата, все же позволили им встретиться с самым близким человеком, но это оказалась красивая обманка.  
И ему не хотелось смотреть в глаза принцессе. Она была ни в чем не виновата, но Микото злился на нее за то, что была такой похожей — и такой чужой. За то, что напомнила все то, что осталось за тысячами миль Дороги, сотни миров тому назад. За то, что откуда-то знала их. С двойником Мунакаты было как-то проще.  
Как всегда, выручил Тоцука — единственный, кто остался рядом. Возник в тот момент, когда был больше всего нужен, без смущения взял его за руку, сжал пальцы. И Микото смог вдохнуть.  
Принцесса медленно кивнула:  
— Тоцука-сан.  
Тот поклонился в ответ.  
— Зачем вы позвали нас, Анна-химэ? И откуда узнали о нас и о другой Анне?  
— Прошу простить меня за то, что причинила вам боль. Я сновидица. Вижу будущее, как и она. Я никогда не встречалась и не говорила с ней, и все же… это трудно объяснить, но пространство сновидений имеет свои законы. Я видела некоторые ее сны, значит, она наверняка видела мои.  
Другая Анна помолчала, прикрыв глаза. Она сидела спокойно и неподвижно, как кукла, с руками, сложенными перед собой.  
— Я знала, что вы придете, и хотела сказать вам, что она любит вас всем сердцем. И будет любить и помнить всегда. Это то, что я сумела распознать.  
— Можете ли вы что-то передать ей? — спросил Тоцука.  
Принцесса вздохнула:  
— Нет. Может быть, она сможет сама увидеть что-то в моих снах, как это сделала я. Это должно работать в обе стороны, но никаких гарантий нет.  
— Что ж, будем надеяться. Она необычайно способная, — тепло улыбнулся Тоцука. — Мы благодарны вам, химэ-сама.  
Микото благодарности не испытывал, поэтому спросил, глядя на принцессу исподлобья:  
— Значит, у вас нет для нас никакой работы?  
— Нет. Я сама могу защитить свой мир от вторжений. Вы попали сюда лишь потому, что мне нужно было поговорить с вами. Но вы можете остаться и отдохнуть во дворце.  
— Спасибо, мы лучше поедем дальше…  
— Король, подожди, — вмешался Тоцука. — Я бы хотел еще расспросить принцессу кое о чем. Давай останемся ненадолго?  
Микото прикрыл глаза:  
— Как хочешь.  
Тоцука рядом. Все остальное не имеет значения. Если ему так уж нужно пообщаться с этой неправильной Анной — пусть его. Спешить им действительно некуда. Зато, если они останутся на пару дней, им прямо сейчас не нужно будет выслеживать очередного монстра, и Тоцуке не придется его уничтожать. Микото знал, что он этого не любит. Пусть отдохнет.  
  
#  
  
Извилистая дорога слева обрывалась в ночь, и Млечный Путь — наверное, это был он, — отражался в спокойной воде. Справа нависали горы и изредка теплели желтые огоньки окон на пологих склонах. Так похоже на японское побережье, словно они вернулись домой.  
  
Как-то, в то время, когда он еще бездумно наслаждался недавно обретенной силой и тем, что разделил ее с двумя лучшими друзьями, Микото взял мотоцикл и отправился куда глаза глядят. Тоцука, конечно, увязался за ним, но Микото и не возражал. Ему нравилось ездить с Тоцукой: слушать его болтовню и его молчание, снисходительно усмехаться на его восхищенное "Смотри, Король!", когда он видел что-то красивое, останавливаться и курить, пока он носится со своей камерой и ищет идеальную точку для съемки.  
В тот раз они догоняли заходящее солнце — не специально, просто случайно выбранным направлением оказался юго-запад. И тогда справа тоже были невысокие и пологие лесистые горы, к их подножию местами лепились дома и гаражи, а слева разливался закат, темно-розовый и оранжевый — Тоцука говорил, что он похож на оперение фламинго, — и выдавались из воды небольшие скалистые островки. Дорога повторяла причудливый рисунок береговой линии, за каждым мысом открывая новые и новые игрушечные бухточки, так что даже Тоцуке надоело их фотографировать, и он больше не просил остановиться, просто сидел сзади и мурлыкал почти в самое ухо какой-то смутно знакомый мотив. Солнце, подернутое дрожащей дымкой, увеличивалось, спускаясь к линии горизонта.  
Микото остановился на пустынной стоянке, нависающей над морем, как раз в тот момент, когда нижний край солнечного диска искривился, почти коснувшись воды. Тоцука, опершись на ограждение, смотрел, как он стремительно погружается в море, а Микото смотрел на Тоцуку и думал, что эта их поездка больше похожа на свидание, и что ему это скорее нравится, чем нет.  
— Как здорово ехать на закат, — улыбнулся Тоцука. — Если бы можно было так и ехать... бесконечно.  
— Это слишком долго. Надоест, — хмыкнул Микото.  
— Неа.  
Тоцука запрокинул голову и прищурился, высматривая первые бледные точки звезд там, где отблески заката уже погасли. Потом повернулся к нему и сказал, запинаясь и смущаясь:  
— Микото... ты только не злись. Я давно хотел...  
Он подался вперед, и Микото чуть наклонился навстречу его движению, прежде чем сообразил, что именно сделал.  
Он целовался далеко не первый раз в жизни, и вообще уже много чего успел попробовать, не только поцелуи. Но впервые его так встряхнуло, словно кто-то вскрыл грудную клетку и подключил источник тока прямо к сердцу. И впервые же он осознал, что опасен для того, кто захочет быть рядом. Дремлющая внутри сила отозвалась глухим ворчанием зверя.  
Происходило что-то правильное и неизбежное. Ничего хорошего из этого выйти не могло, но это уже не имело никакого значения.  
Тоцука первым прервал поцелуй и выдохнул изумленно:  
— Король, ты...  
— Угу. Я Король. А ты — балбес.  
Микото обнял его, касаясь губами светлых волос на виске.  
Как жаль, что уже невозможно прогнать его ко всем чертям.  
Казнить нельзя помиловать. Задачка для нерадивых Королей.  
Наступило то время, когда солнце уже зашло и небо за спиной стало темным, а поверхность воды оставалась серебристой, словно возвращая накопленный за день солнечный свет, и только вечность спустя ртуть превратилась в темное стекло, а на летнем небе пролегла среди миллиона одиноких светлячков серебряная река.  
  
Тоцука словно почувствовал его странное настроение. Вот только что за спиной был клинок в ножнах — а секунду спустя его ладони легли на плечи Микото, даже сквозь куртку чувствовалось, какие они горячие.  
— Держись крепче, — сказал ему Микото.  
Он уже видел впереди опалесцирующую мембрану барьера и начал набирать скорость, чтобы проскочить ее.  
  
Трасса пересекала каменистую пустошь, которая выглядела бы серой и скучной, если бы не мягкий золотистый свет заходящего солнца. По правую руку уже всходил бледный и тонкий серп новорожденной луны. Тоцука прижимался к его спине, крепко обхватив руками за талию, и молчал.  
Бесконечно ехать на закат. Какой идиот решил, что это может наскучить?  
  



End file.
